


oh, let's start some rumour

by mikararinna



Series: nct ent. [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, other members mentioned briefly - Freeform, partially crack, stan twt things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: Rumour has it supermodel Ten has a crush on famous actor Qian Kun. Ten called bullshit. He didn't have a crush on Kun.He was head over heels in love with Kun.





	oh, let's start some rumour

**Author's Note:**

> me to myself throughout this whole fic: crack? is that it? is it crack you smoke? 
> 
> enjoy!

"Ten, what did you do?" Ten looked up to see his manager, Hendery looking all sorts of frustrated and troubled. The make-up stylist continue to dust pink blush on the apple of his cheek, only some of the dust getting into his eyes. 

"What did I do?" Ten asked, oblivious. 

He wouldn't know what he did anyway. This morning he woke up, have a quick breakfast of Fruity Loops cereal with milk and drank his coffee. Then he headed straight to his photoshoot set. Hendery wasn't able to pick him up today - something about a meeting at the agency - so he went ahead and hired a taxi. After that he waited for the stylist to call him into the dressing room to do his make-up. Which was going on fine until Hendery showed up saying he did something. 

"This!" Hendery exclaimed, exasperated as he shoved his IPhone XS at Ten. Weird flex but okay. 

Ten took the phone from his manager. The brightness was turned down way low than what Ten would prefer which further conclude that his manager was a monster. He brightened up the screen and was met with an article opened from a dingy gossip blog. 

He scrolled down the article. Ten mentally cringed at the choice of font and colour for this blog. It was so fucking bright how did people stumble onto this site and believe every word typed in?

"Why are you showing me this?" Ten asked, head tilted upwards slightly as the stylist smoothly applied colour on his lips. 

"Did you read it?" Hendery asked instead. 

Ten scrunched up his nose in distaste. "No. The colours were giving me a headache. This was worse than the time Chenle brought a neon banner to my runway." 

"Ten. Read it." Hendery pressed on. 

"I don't understand why you want me to read some dingy gossip blog. Okay Dery, your life hasn't been the most exciting this last few months but must you really find cheap drama from a gossip blog that doesn't even know the basic of colour scheming? Besides-" 

Ten was cut off when Hendery snatched his phone back from the elder, startling even the stylist that just turned back from his tools to fix Ten's eye shadow. Hendery's fingers swiped across his phone a few times, double tapping on it before shoving it back to Ten. He was starting to get tired of getting things shoved at his face. First the make-up then the clothes, now it was his manager flexing over his IPhone XS and showing him a cheap ass gossip blog. 

"That's you right?" Hendery asked him. 

Ten rolled his eyes and took the phone from Hendery again. He scanned the zoomed in picture on the phone's screen. There was a male wearing a black bucket hat with silver linings that Ten was sure he owned one and was neatly place in the hat rack of his walk-in wardrobe back in his apartment. 

The male had silver hair, the same colour Ten was sporting just a week ago before deciding to return to his natural hair colour. He couldn't see the male's eyes, obscure by the bucket hat and the fact that the picture only captured his side profile. But Ten would notice that slope of nose anywhere and the various piercings dangling on his ear was enough to give it away. 

"Yeah, that's me," Ten answered nonchalantly. What was the big deal? He was a supermodel anyway. Pictures of him was taken everyday whether he consent to it or not. 

"Read the title," Hendery said. "And I don't care what you think about the colour scheme. Read the title, heck, the whole article if you have to." 

Ten rolled his eyes but did as he was told. The title was in big, bold letters, all the words coloured a navy blue. It read, _'Ten's new love rendezvous?'_ and Ten arched an eyebrow at this. He read through the article, skipping through the long block of paragraphs that didn't relate to the title at all. His eyes stopped at one of the shorter paragraphs, the real story. 

_ Supermodel Ten who had model for various brand, big or small, was spotted among the crowd at the first premiere of the movie 'City 127' starring actors Qian Kun, Kang Seulgi and Moon Taeil. One would assume he was there for the premiere but witnesses saw him exchanging friendly greetings with Qian Kun, the main protagonist of the movie. It was even made aware that Ten sent Kun a bouquet of congratulatoy flowers under his real name, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Could Ten be setting his eyes on the handsome Chinese actor? Was this his step at reliving his love life after that break-up with famous music producer, Lee Taeyong? _

Ten sighed. "Okay, first of all, _ where _ in the hell did you find this very unresourceful and very fake gossip blog? Second of all, can people _ stop _ saying I broke up with Taeyong? We've never even dated in the first place! Taeyong has always been my friend, no romantic feelings involved." 

"Management contacted me this morning. Saw the article and immediately demand to know the truth," Hendery replied, taking the phone from Ten as the other groaned loudly. 

"Let me guess, Johnny was going on his weird 'deep dark web' searching of his talents' rumours and stumble upon this shit," Ten grumbled. 

Hendery shrugged his shoulders. "He's always been concern." 

"Whatever. This- this article is just pure bullshit. How can they make baseless accusation from that one picture? They didn't even get the facts right; I had never dated Taeyong. And love rendezvous? Don't make me chortle," 

"But is it true? Were you there at the premiere? Did you give him flowers?" Hendery asked and Ten glared at him. 

"That was my day off, Huang Guanheng," Hendery gulped, Ten only ever used his full birth name when he was pissed. "Whatever I do with my day and my money is no one's concern. Especially not a dingy gossip blog that weren't getting any viewers. Ignore it. I don't want to hear any of it anymore." 

"But Johnny-" 

"It's not a big deal." Ten cut him off. "The blog is small, no one will stumble upon it. The rumours wouldn't spread. And even if it does, it doesn't matter. If Johnny thinks it would harm my image then he knows how to act." 

Hendery sighed, taking his phone from Ten and pocketing it. "If you say so," 

"I know so. A small rumour started up by an unknown blog wouldn't stir anything, people will just laugh it off." Ten told him. He knew this. He had been in the entertainment industry for nearly four years now. It was always the same. 

"Now, come on. Stop worrying about a blog article. I have a photoshoot to finish," 

As it turned out, the article somehow managed to escape into the public. 

It wasn't big per se. No one gossiped about him; most had just shrug it off as Ten being Kun's friend and sending him a bouquet of congratulatory flower was what he, as a friend, supposed to do. The gossip rise and fall like the sun. Today they talked about it and tomorrow they forgot. Afterall, what did a baseless gossip article from a dingy blog had anything to do with Ten? 

It was normal in the entertainment industry. Saw two people being just a millimetre closer to each other and rumours of them dating spread like wildfire. That was how Ten ended up dating his college friend, Taeyong to the public. Even though they had for the most part of it denied the rumours and accusations. The media didn't care, they just wanted the fun stuff. And the people, well the people wanted whatever the media was willing to shove in their faces. 

But people forget. Ten knew this, he was human as well. Sometimes he forgot to lock his apartment door; forgot to water his plants; forgot to eat the whole day. So when a month went by and the rumour of his so-called love rendezvous died down, Ten thought that was it. People would forget and it would've just been a fleeting thought. Which surprised him when the interviewer asked him a particular question. 

"We've heard you're close with currently rising actor, Qian Kun. Can you tell us how you two met?" The interviewer asked. 

His name was Sicheng and he seemed sweet, innocent, harmless when he entered the room earlier with a shy smile as he greeted Ten, pale pink hair soft on his head. But Ten knew that glint in his eyes. A glint almost every interviewer had. The thirst for juicy gossip. And suddenly, Ten was reminded of that dingy gossip blog with the blocking colour scheme. 

"We met through an event held by a mutual friend. We started talking and that was it, we became friends." Ten answered. 

He couldn't really lie - interviewers and reporters knew when someone was lying, almost like a detective, it was terrifying. So he opt to tell the truth instead. It was harmless. Not much given and not less provided. 

"I see," Sicheng mumbled. 

Then he was back to his initial soft-spoken self when they first greeted each other. The interview continued, Sicheng asked him common questions he had answer thousands of times before. The interview was for InStyle, a magazine he had modelled for, been the front cover for almost half a year. It was fine. No more dangerous questions being thrown to him without warning. 

"Okay, I think that's it," Sicheng told him as he stopped the recording on his phone. He had been writing but he told Ten that recording was easier so he could refresh back what he had miss while writing earlier. 

"Thank you for today," Sicheng said, smiling as he stood up, his pale pink hair falling over his eyes. 

There was something endearing about him that made Ten wanted to coddle him and fix his hair. Even though he did set Ten up on that typical interviewer trap he probably shouldn't have fall for after 4 years of modelling and interviewing. 

"It's no problem. It was nice meeting you by the way," Ten said and he meant it as they shook hands. Sicheng turned towards the door, ready to leave. 

"Oh and also," Sicheng turned to look at Ten again and there it was, the dangerous glint of an interviewer shone in his brown eyes. "I'm also a friend of Kun's, met him back in college. I'm surprise we've never been introduce to each other. Kun gē sure love to keep his secrets tight, huh?" 

The blood drained from Ten's face, eyes wide as he looked at Sicheng. The other merely smiled, warm and unlike the interviewer image he had mere seconds ago.

"Hope to see you around, Ten!" He chirped out before exiting the room. 

The draft copy of the next issue of InStyle featuring Ten was sent to their agency two weeks later. As Ten flipped through the pages of his interview, he realized that the Kun question wasn't anywhere in the paragraphs of questions. 

_ to: my beloved _

do you happen to know someone by the name of Sicheng?

_ from: my beloved _

oh yea

he's my roommate from college

we're still in contact with each other, just met up with him like a month ago

why'd you ask?

_ to: my beloved _

aizbjaHJhsiwbksjsjzjsjiwbsjsbzb 

_ from: my beloved _

Ten? 

_ to: my beloved _

if you have another interviewer friend PLEASE for the love of god give me a heads up

Work was relatively normal after that. No more gossips spreading about his love search. No more interviewers trying to gouge about his love life. There was still Sicheng though. Now that Ten had meet him he was literally everywhere. At the press conference for a runway he was modelling for; after parties of hot shot fashion designers; heck, he was even at the coffee shop near the photoshoot set Ten was working on. 

But Sicheng never strayed pass a nod and a polite smile to him. It seemed that Sicheng wouldn't cross boundaries with him and that was good. At least he knew there was no dirt about him getting dump out from the bucket. 

"Why are you dressed up as a Dispatch reporter?" Ten jumped at the sudden voice behind him. Which was ironic because he was in a bar and the sound of the music playing was louder than the person's voice. 

Ten turned around and was met with Doyoung - a friend of his back when he was in college and tend to get very drunk on every Saturdays. Doyoung had his judging face on. Which wasn't out of the ordinary. He was always there to judge Ten's every move. 

"It's my disguise, you fool," Ten hissed gesturing at his outfit. He had his glasses on, hair a bit messed up but hidden underneath the bucket hat he had on. He still wore something decent to be seen in a bar - skin-tight jeans, a top that had sheer long sleeves - all in the colour of black. 

"Why'd you do that? You're in my territory," Doyoung replied. 

The bar he was in was a VIPs attraction. There were mostly people from the entertainment industry, actors, singers, idols, models and the occasional politician who roamed this area. And this place was owned by Doyoung. Or at least, he hold a share to the place. This bar was part of the many investments his company had done. Ten didn't know why Doyoung would invest in a bar but as he remembered the drunken nights they spend together back in college, he understood why. 

"Your territory doesn't mean there's no reporter in sight. This is still an open bar," Ten countered. As much as this place was an attraction to the VIPs, it was also still open to the public. 

Doyoung rolled his eyes. "Oh whatever, what's a mindless gossip have to do with you? Everyone goes to a bar." He said, getting rid of Ten's bucket hat. He was about to grab Ten's glasses when he stopped him. 

Ten sighed. "Fine. But leave the glasses. Kun likes me in those," 

"If the reporter didn't snitch away on your relationship, you will. The two of you aren't being as subtle, you know?" Doyoung said. 

"Subtlety is _ boring _. Plus, no matter how it goes nobody seem to catch me and Kun in the act," Ten replied as they walked over to get some drinks. 

"What about that article from a month ago? It was what everyone talked about for a while," Doyoung asked, ordering a whiskey for himself. 

"That article was a close call but who would believe such a shady blog? The people assumed we were friends and I'm okay with that for now," Ten said. They sat at the stool, casually catching up with each other. 

A few minutes later someone approached them, wearing a white jacket with designs of triangles littering it's shoulder area over a black turtleneck. Ten would judge them on what they were wearing in a bar filled with people. But the words died down when he saw who it was. Kun was there and beside him Sicheng, any soft looks he had when Ten met him was gone, now dressed up in ripped jeans, leather jacket and hair styled up. 

"Good evening, handsome fellas," Kun greeted them with a smile. 

Doyoung snorted. "Please. I appreciate the compliment but we all know the only handsome fella you have your eyes on is Ten over here," He said, pointing at Ten. 

Kun's smile widened. "Hey babe," He said, moving to stand beside Ten. 

They didn't kiss. It was a spoken rule and as much as Ten yearned for Kun to kiss him in public they've agreed that PDA was out of the question. Ten guessed he couldn't really say much. Especially when closed doors existed where Kun would kiss him breathless. But Kun held his wrist, playing with the little charm hooked to the bracelet he had on tonight. 

"Who's your friend?" Doyoung asked, gesturing at Sicheng. 

"This is Sicheng, my roommate from college. Sicheng, this is Doyoung, met him when I was filming around here a year or two ago. He own this bar," Kun introduced them. They shook hands and exchanged warm greetings. 

"Don't really own this bar. Just invested a little," Doyoung clarified. Ten knew that was a lie, Doyoung invested a lot on this bar. He never knew the reason why but maybe he would gouge it out of Doyoung later. 

"And this," Kun said, an arm wrapped around Ten's shoulder. "Is Ten, my boyfriend. I believe you two have met?" 

Sicheng grinned at this. His eyes had the same glint Ten saw from nearly a month ago but it was warmer now. More open and less like a predatory interviewer ready to pounce. 

"Can't believe I finally get to meet Kun gē's mystery boyfriend after months of prodding him about it! And it was that one interview that took me a while to get here. Nice to officially meet you, Kun's top secret," Sicheng said. 

Ten chuckled. He was always fond of Sicheng after they met for that interview. He and Kun seemed close so Ten really didn't mind. Ten could feel Kun rolling his eyes beside him. 

"You scared him," Kun accused. 

"He didn't, sweetheart," Ten interjected. "Though it would've been nice if you told me you had an interviewer friend. I would've been more prepared."

"When he told me he was going to interview a top model I didn't think it was you," Kun sighed out.

"Shouldn't you be offended that Kun's first thought wasn't you when the word 'model' is mentioned?" Doyoung said, smiling behind his glass of whiskey. 

"Sometimes I forget Ten's a model because he's more of my boyfriend than anything," Kun answered and Ten didn't know what that meant exactly but he bloomed a bright red. 

"So you must be the mutual friend that introduced them?" Sicheng asked Doyoung. His voice was taking over the interviewer tone. Ten knew this because he had hear it countless of time. 

Doyoung nodded his head. "Yup. Introduced them to each other at my birthday party from two years ago at this very bar because Ten was miserable and lonely. Didn't expect them to date. But it's all good," 

"Two years ago?" Sicheng said, surprised. He turned towards them. "And how long have you two been dating?" 

"Almost a year, give or take," Kun answered. 

"A year! You managed to hide this from me and Yangyang for a year. I can't believe this," Sicheng exclaimed. 

Ten laughed. "Kun's good at keeping a secret and so am I," 

Sicheng shook his head. "I'm not gonna tell Yangyang. But honestly if I didn't read that cheap blog I probably wouldn't have figure out." 

"The one with the blocking colour scheme?" Ten asked. 

"Yup, that's the one," 

Ten scrunched up his nose in distaste. "I can't believe a respectable interviewer like you would go through the trouble of seeing that horror of a gossip blog." 

There was that glint again in Sicheng's eyes - the interviewer glint as Ten liked to call it. "Hey, desperate times called for desperate measure right? Afterall, I'm still an interviewer thirsty for gossip," 

Ten dreamed of a meadow. A long stretch of grass, blooming flowers and a beautiful pathway. The feeling was warm. He could almost smell something delicious and sweet baking. Then he could hear, the birds chirping, the sound of a stream flow, the insistent ringing of his door bell. 

His eyes shot opened. A groan escaped from his lips as he realized he was abruptly woken up. Then another groan escaped when the sound of his door bell wouldn't stop ringing. 

He shoved away his sheets, standing up and heading over to the door. Ten didn't even care if he looked like a mess. Whoever woke him up on one of the rare days he got to sleep in was so getting it. He arrived at his front door and opened it with so much force, irritation growing under his skin. 

Hendery was at the door. He looked like he had been in a rush. 

"Why are you here?" Ten asked, hoping it sounded harsh enough. "You're not supposed to fetch me until evening. And don't you have my house keys? Why would you use the doorbell, for goodness sake, Huang Guanheng." 

"Forgot to bring my spare keys," Hendery said, pushing past Ten and letting himself in. "I need you to see this," 

Ten rolled his eyes as he took the phone given to him. It was opened to an article and Ten would recognize that blocking colour scheme anywhere. The title read, _ 'Ten continues his love rendezvous, Kun responds _'. Ten's head throbbed at the word rendezvous and his boyfriend's name being in the same sentence. 

He scrolled through the article - like he had for the previous one. It was mainly paragraphs of pointless thing. There was a few pictures though. Ten recognized them from the attire he wore last night to the bar. The setting was also familiar, the main entrance of the bar where Ten had been a few minutes prior leaving. He had say goodbye to Doyoung and Sicheng which left only Kun. They had a small conversation that lasted not for long because Kun had to get back and rest since he had a shoot this morning. 

They were standing close to each other, as they always do whenever they were around each other. The picture taken was also of high quality, not like someone had secretly took it with his phone therefore Ten could see his and Kun's faces, clearer with the lights from the bar. Which raised concern from himself. Was he being followed?

"Was I being followed?" Ten asked. 

It wasn't unusual to be followed by paparazzi and fans with stalker-ish behaviour. In fact, Ten was almost so used to it. But that could only mean that he was being followed by how high the quality for this picture was. 

It couldn't be Sicheng. The younger had left in a taxi with Ten waving goodbye to him. He also told Ten that aside from interviewing people, he was not good with photography and the likes. Which was why he preferred doing a magazine interview of famous people. And Ten knew Sicheng wouldn't snitch his relationship with Kun just like that. Especially since they shared a mutual hatred towards the blog with a blocking colour scheme. 

"Wait, there's more," Hendery said, taking the phone from Ten. He scrolled through something before he handed it back to Ten. 

Now _ this _ was something. 

** _NAVER NEWS: Supermodel Ten found comfortable with actor Qian Kun [PICTURES]_ **

He scrolled through the pictures - the same one from the dingy gossip blog and read through the comments. Some of them were interesting while others were plain insulting. 

_ user_127: You see two top people in the industry standing close with each other and you quickly assume they are dating? The media really has nothing to portray now, huh _.

_ user_116: okay. two famous people standing less than a metre from each other are dubbed as 'dating'. but have you considered? two idols? different companies? a whole ass gap between them? AND DATING??? _

Ten snorted. "It's just a rumour." He said, handing over the phone back to Hendery. 

"But Ten-" 

"The media is just bored Hendery. And they want some entertainment. If their delusional ass will continue doing that then so be it. It's useless denying it anyway, they're just gonna push it more. Go home, Dery. I want to continue my sleep, lock the door as you leave. I'll see you later in the evening." He said, walking towards his bedroom. 

"Oh, and? Please stop reading that shady blog. You're giving them way more view counts than they deserve." 

Kun found the blog. And he laughed. 

Ten whined. "How are you so unaffected by it?" 

"Well you said so yourself, didn't you? The blog has nothing on us. Plus, they're not saying we're dating. They just think you have a crush on me and is now actively trying to court me. I find it cute," Kun explained. 

"They obviously got it wrong. I've never tried to court you, I don't even need to. You were already pining over me when we met." Ten scoffed and Kun laughed. 

They were out on a date, a week after that article with pictures of them in front of the bar was posted. It was made viral. Every social networking site was talking about it. His fans had even made a hashtag trending worldwide; #GetThatKunBreadChittaphon. He didn't know what that meant and he was reminded time and time again to never associate with stan Twitter culture. 

Ten has a fashion show to attend tomorrow night in London. His flight was due tonight and as per their agreement, whenever one of them was flying out of Seoul - Ten more often than not - they would spend the previous day together on a date. Ten liked this kind of arrangement. They were always busy; Kun with his months-long shoot and Ten sometimes flying in and out of Seoul for fashion shows. Whenever they have a free time they tried to spend it together, whether in their respective homes or out and about. 

Today they were in a quaint little café owned by an elderly couple. It was a bit far away, just by the outskirts of Seoul but it was practical. Not a lot of people recognized them and the paparazzi were close to none. 

"What time is your flight?" Kun asked, thumb rubbing circles on Ten's hand. It was shielded by the coffee cups and plate of cake on their table. No one would even notice. 

"At nine, I need to be there by 5 o'clock though," Ten answered. 

He glanced at his watch. It was only 12 o'clock. He still need to leave by three. It would take almost an hour of drive from here to his apartment. Hendery would also pick him up from there to the airport. 

"Do you think we have time to stroll around that newly opened park?" Kun asked, looking out the window. 

There was a small park opened just a few walks away from this café. They had drove pass it earlier and Ten thought it looked lovely from the outside. It wasn't anything grand like back in main Seoul. But he noticed a man-made lake there and the various bushes of colourful flowers, heightening his interest. 

"We have plenty of time for that. You wanna finish this cake and head on over there?" Ten suggested.

They finished up the slice of tiramisu before leaving the café. Kun's car was parked near the area and they could easily get back on foot. They made their way to the park, walking side by side. They didn't hold hands, another spoken rule they discussed about. But Ten was shorter than Kun and so he slung an arm over his shoulder. 

This was okay. They decided it wasn't really any sort of PDA that would make the media go running. It was more intimate than a simple hand holding though, Ten pressed closely against Kun's side. But whatever, he wasn't going to let the media ruin his date with Kun. 

They walked through the archway at the entrance of the park, decorated with azaleas. As expected, the park really wasn't that big but it was still quite a walk. It took them a few turns before they arrived at the small man-made lake. 

"Is it okay with you?" Kun asked. Ten raised his head to look at him, having spaced out as he stared at the stray kitten that was chasing bugs.

"What is okay with me?" Ten inquired. 

"If we announce our relationship," 

Ten hummed. "I don't mind. I know we've been going out in secret for the past year or so but that's only because we don't want paparazzi to be up our nose. If you decide to announce our relationship, I'm okay with it." 

Kun nodded his head. "Let's think about it more after you're back from London." 

"Though I really can't wait to be able to kiss you in public," Ten said as they walked out the park and heading towards where Kun parked his car. 

Kun laughed. "You really want to show me off to the whole world, don't you?" 

Ten shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? I do get a little bit possesive when it comes to you." 

"Are you in love?" Ten raised his head to look at Hendery. 

"Excuse me?" Ten asked. 

"You're excused," Hendery replied. 

"No," Ten sat up straight on his business class seat on the airplane heading back to Seoul. "What did you just ask me?" 

Hendery shrugged his shoulder, eyes not leaving the small monitor playing a movie he randomly picked. "I asked you if you're in love." 

"Why would you ask me that?" Ten said. 

"I don't know. You've been on your phone since we checked in earlier and even now. Also, you won't stop smiling," Hendery told him. 

Ten scoffed. "And you assume I'm in love? What if I was just laughing over a funny video?" He paused. Then his mind was brought back to a few weeks ago. "Wait, are you still reading those article from that shady gossip blog?" 

There was no answer from Hendery for a good one minute before he said, "There was a new article this morning." 

Ten sighed, rolling his eyes before he opened up the search engine. He typed up the blog's name, having memorize it after seeing it a few times. After the page load, Ten could see it. The same bold, navy blue words read, _ 'A KunTen date' _with an abundance of question marks after it. Honestly, who was the writer of this blog; first the colour scheme, now the clear stan Twitter language they used. 

"I have a ship name now," Ten mumbled. 

Hendery looked at him briefly then as if he realized something, returned to his movie. "For a moment I thought you bought a yacht or something." 

Ten read through the article, still a bunch of useless paragraphs. At this point only the pictures interest him. There were candid pictures of them from the date a few days ago. None of them showed them being anywhere close to intimate with each other. There was a picture of them standing near the lake, side by side and then a picture of Ten getting into Kun's car. Honestly there was nothing interesting to the whole thing. 

"It was just a hang out," Ten said. They haven't discuss when and how will they reveal their relationship. He best assumed that he should keep it a secret still. 

Hendery snorted. "I don't know who you're trying to convince but good luck with your love rendezvous. Tell me when you do score boyfriend Kun though, my life is getting boring each passing day." 

"Are you bringing that sweater?" Ten asked from where he was laying on Kun's bed. 

He had went to Kun's apartment complex, dressed like a shady Dispatch reporter from head to toe with his black bucket hat, sunglasses and black attire. Over the course of the week the news about his date with Kun had blow up. Naver made a proper news out of it and Twitter fans went wild with their hashtag. There were fanfiction, fan edits of their pictures and basically a whole lot of fan made alternate universes about him and Kun. 

It was amusing whenever Ten opened Twitter and the hashtag KunTen was trending yet again for the nth time this week but it also made Ten more alert. They weren't hiding their relationship anymore - not like they were in the first place, no one just seem to care that they went on dates and their casual outfits left little to no attention towards them - but they weren't exactly showing it off. They had both agree to let the media talk as much as the media wanted. Because Kun was an actor and Ten was a bit dramatic, it just so happened they _ both _ love the rumours and speculations spreading around. 

"I am," Kun said, already folding the sweater. He looked at Ten. "Are you going to steal it from me?" 

Ten grinned. "Maybe," 

Kun sighed, already tossing the sweater to Ten. "Stop stealing my clothes." 

"But I can't help it," Ten whined as he took the sweater. He sniffed it, the smell of Kun's laundry detergent strong on the fabric, before wearing it. "Also, boyfriend culture." 

"Have you been on Twitter again?" Kun asked, eyes accusing and judging. 

Ten shrugged his shoulders. "Your fans are really creative," He said, not really answering Kun's question. 

Kun shook his head, continuing to pack his luggage. He was leaving for a shoot in Japan tomorrow morning and he had been busy packing when Ten invited himself into Kun's house. Ten had a spare key anyway and even when Kun complained there was that warm look in his eyes saying otherwise. 

Ten felt the bed shifted beside him. He looked up from his phone - the fans were arguing who was the more romantic one in their relationship, obviously it was Ten - and Kun had lay down beside him. Ten propped himself up, using his elbow as support as he leaned over Kun. He left a kiss on the other's cheek in which caused a giggle to slip Kun's mouth. 

"I'm gonna miss you," Kun said before pressing a kiss on his lips. 

"You're going to Japan," Ten pointed out. It wasn't that far in Ten's opinion compared to his long flights to Europe. 

"But I'll be gone for two weeks," Kun told him. 

"Babe, we've been away from each other way longer than that." Ten reminded him. There was a period of time that they didn't see each other for almost two months. So what was two weeks? 

"I know. But I'll still miss you," Kun said. Ten shook his head and planted a sloppy kiss on Kun's cheek in which the other grimaced. 

"Oh wait, I forgot I have something for you." Ten said as he reached for his bag. Kun hummed softly. 

He rummaged through his bag, looking for the small souvenir he got for Kun while he was in China recently for a photoshoot. When he found it he gave it to Kun. Kun sat up to have a better look at it. 

"A keychain?" Kun asked, trying to read the Chinese characters that was clearly written by someone. "This is your Mandarin name isn't it?" 

"Yeah, I have one too with your name," Ten said and showed him the keychain he hang on his bag. The words 'Qian Kun' written in Mandarin. "I found this shop and they made keychain out of anything you wrote. I decided to write my name because you're the only one who calls me Li Yongqin. I haven't write Mandarin in a long time though, I hope it's not too ugly." 

Growing up with three different names wasn't an easy feat. While he was in Thailand he was Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul or Ten; when he moved to Korea it was mostly Ten. Li Yongqin was the name his grandmother gave him when he was young, being of Chinese descendancy. He hardly hear people call him that but he was actually fond of the name. 

Ten had been close to his grandmother when younger and he would always call him by his Mandarin name. When he moved, both his Thai and Mandarin name was buried to the ground. He still used his birth name though for official uses but otherwise it was always the name Ten. When he met Kun and the other found out he knew Mandarin, Kun had ask him if he had a Mandarin name. Ten didn't expect to like the way his name rolled off Kun's tongue, he certainly didn't expect for Kun to call him by that name often. It was sometimes Yongqin, sometimes Qinqin - a nickname derived from it - and very rarely Ten. It was endearing to Ten and he loved it. 

"Thank you, Qinqin." Kun said and Ten beamed at the nickname. His grin widened when Kun left a kiss on his temple, then his lips. 

"Love you too, Kunkun." Ten replied and he couldn't deny how head over heels he was for the male before him. 

"Okay that's it Ten," Hendery said, the moment he step into Ten's dressing room. He slammed his phone - not really, only placed it very gently - on the dresser. "Look at this." 

Ten picked up the phone gingerly. At this point he knew what he was up against, the screen pulled up to that dingy gossip blog. Instead he wasn't met with blocking colour scheme or bold, navy blue letter but a neat page with proper font and colouring. It was the Naver News website. He read the title, bolded black letters. 

** _NAVER NEWS: Actor Qian Kun's possesive lover? Supermodel Ten's failed attempt? _ **

"Okay so another rumour about me and Kun. What about it?" Ten asked. 

"Read the article, Ten." Hendery replied. 

Ten sighed as he read through the article. 

_ Recently the public has been made aware of Supermodel Ten's attempt at courting Chinese-born actor Qian Kun. Word has it that they were seen on what was assumed as a date _ _ . _ _ But today Kun was spotted at the airport heading to Japan for a shoot. What caught the public's attention - as well as ours - was the keychain hanging on his bag. One would shrug it off as a simple keychain with Chinese characters but a fan noticed a certain difference towards this keychain. _

_ The fan stated that the Chinese characters read out a common human name. Some speculated that it was Kun's name written in Mandarin but many has clarify that it was definitely a different spelling. Could it be Qian Kun's secret lover? Does that mean he isn't up for grabs? Is Ten's attempt at courting him has fail before it start? _

As he scrolled further Ten was met with a screenshot of a tweet. Then there was the picture of the keychain. It was zoomed in and Ten could clearly see the keychain he had gift Kun just yesterday. 

"Okay, but why was Naver's reporters on Twitter though?" Ten asked. 

"That's your name right?" Hendery asked instead. "That's your name in Mandarin. I know this. And that's your handwriting because only you would have a neat, standardized writing in Mandarin. Plus, you were at that keychain shop when we were in China. It's you, right? You're dating Kun?" 

Ten sighed. Might as well. "Yes, yes, I'm dating Kun." 

Hendery let out a loud cheer. "Been dating him for the past year but glad you finally caught on." 

Hendery paused, looking at Ten. "Past year? And you never told me? Ten gē, I thought we were friends before co-workers."

"It's not like I purposely didn't tell you, okay maybe I did. Kun and I decided to keep it a secret from the public. But we weren't being discreet about our relationship, just that nobody seem to catch on. Until, well, that blog. Even then the blog stated that I was courting Kun even though I'm already dating him," Ten explained. 

"So you've been going out on dates and all and no one notice?" Hendery asked. 

Ten nodded his head. "Yeah. I've been to three of Kun's movie premieres in the past year, sent him the same bouquet of baby's breath and roses each time. Kun has even been to my runways before." 

"Wow," Hendery gaped. "How did you escape the eyes of reporters? Don't people of the entertainment industry get caught in a scandal the moment they step a centimetre closer to each other?" 

"Well that's the problem with media. They show what they want to be shown. So what if there are too much rumours? As long as the people are entertain, they are too." Ten replied. 

Hendery nodded his head. "So what are you going to do now?" 

Ten hummed. "Time to put the rumours at rest. They've been way too much false entertainment being fed to the people. My KunTen shippers deserve to be spoon feed after all this drama." 

**Ten / 李永钦 **@ten_leechaiyapornkul

happy to be your little 钦钦 always. don't believe the rumours too much kids, we've been dating for a year now. you can say #kunten is sailing just fine. @qiankun <3 

  


_ replies: _

**(yang)2 **@lyangyangiu

KUN 哥 HAS A BOYFRIEND WTF HOW DO I NOT KNOW THIS??? @qiankun

**Si Cheng **@instylereport_ww

ah! it's out! Ten 哥 please let me interview you about your relationship :D

**dery **@kunhangwong

that's MY PARENTS right there :") so proud of you 哥 but the fax machine has been going on since morning...

**Doyoung **@kdngyng

The media really has nothing on you huh…

**ten's left earring **@10velyfengshan

Ten said KunTen rights! 

**Author's Note:**

> wayv's variety show dream plan grabbed me by the neck and made me draft out 2 new kunten fics. it's only been 3 days since the show start.


End file.
